rsf_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Genius
The Genius is the thirty-first season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the Korean competitive reality television series/variety show The Genius. It is also the first season of Generation 3. The season followed The Quest: All Stars. 13 competitors participated in a series of games to earn currency in the game in the form of garnets which could be used to purchase advantages in the game as well as fight for safety. All players would participate in a Main Match where the winner(s) would earn the Token of Life and be safe from elimination. If multiple players won then they all earn the Token but if only 1 person wins then they give a second Token to another player. Some players could also earn garnets which would come into play by using them within games and even more so during Garnet Matches where the player with the most garnets is safe and last will face elimination. The player who finishes last in the Main Match will be marked for elimination. They will challenge any other player without a Token of Life to an elimination known as a Death Match. In the Death Match, the winner would stay while the loser would be eliminated. The winner would also take possession of the loser's garnets. This season enforced a new rule in which no elimination could be inactive and all eliminations HAD to be played in order to stay in the game. This season also had one of the most controversial moments in the series when during the Final Four Main Match which contained the Final Four as well as four guests brought in did battle for hours. The battle eventually reached a stalemate and tensions got heated to the point where one player, Halloween, was disqualified from the competition for use of offensive language. His disqualification immediately led to the end of the round and caused controversy in causing the host to question whether or not to continue the season. After a short break and much deliberation, the host chose to continue and finish the season. In the end, splozojames50 defeated coltsfan876 in the Final Main Match to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for The Genius opened on January 6, 2016 and were open for roughly a week. 21 people applied for the season and 13 were initially cast based on those applications. The season occurred from mid-January 2016 to late February 2016. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast |} Game Summary :Names in parentheses symbolize that player being given a Token of Life by the Main Match Winner. Elimination Chart Garnet Count Chart :The number of garnets shown in a Round is the count AFTER the Main Match but BEFORE the Death Match. Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.